geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Stalemate Redux
Not to be confused with Stalemate by Nox. Stalemate Redux 'is a 2.0/2.1 Extreme Demon collaboration created by TheTactiq and TheFrozenTide and verified by Zephal.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9XP1lhMrPo As its name suggests, it is an extremely difficult remake of Stalemate by Nox. It is currently #40 on the [[Official Demon list|Official ''Geometry Dash Demon List]], above Auditory Breaker (#41) and below Cadrega City (#39). History The first trace of Stalemate Redux can be traced all the way back to Update 2.0, when TheTactiq uploaded a full layout of Stalemate Redux, showing the gameplay for his part on his YouTube channel.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yTG3pH8czls&t=2s At that time, Stalemate Redux hasn't officially begun, but Tactiq eventually started to work on Stalemate Redux during Update 2.1 and released previews of Stalemate Redux, showcasing the color themes and decorations. The first preview, released on March 11, 2017, mainly showcased the color themes and was more of a layout, as it was not really decorated.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=znSlt247He4 In the second preview, Tactiq showed the level somewhat decorated with the original Stalemate colors.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WvamGtIeiC0 In the third preview, Tactiq showed off more of the decorated parts, indicating he is getting closer to finishing creating his part.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8EPfNhQyLPs In the fourth preview, Tactiq indicated that the drop was pretty much done and he would host either a mega-collaboration or a creator contest to fill in the rest of Stalemate Redux.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0V_rNhUv0Ac Eventually, Tactiq decided on a creator contest, using similar rules as the Yatagarasu creator contest, which was hosted by Viprin.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZ93zhC7Kpk After almost a month, Tactiq decided to choose TheFrozenTide's part, which started from 76-100%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dOsr2fJ8ikY Another month later, Tactiq had finished adding TheFrozenTide's part and decorating his own part. Now the level was ready for a verifier. Tactiq chose Zephal, a good friend of him and a fairly skilled Geometry Dash ''player who had recently beaten Allegiancehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UyrYiuSQb_s and other Top 100 Demons.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=siQk01sM-LA&t=10s Zephal started making progress quickly, completing a start position run of 54-100% right away.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6MfTZcCKkc Zephal then got a record of 56% just two days after the 54-100% run, which was very quick progress seeing as Stalemate Redux was harder than even Subsonic or Sakupen Hell.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xCHpPMYBWNs Zephal then got even closer, getting a record of 62% and a 30-100% start position run, an amazing achievement in such a short time.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELBGcsGhlFQ Afterward, Zephal got a record of 78%, which made it clear that Zephal was going to verify this challenge fairly quickly.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=veS10JPAdwo About a month later, Zephal verified Stalemate Redux, one of the hardest levels in ''Geometry Dash history, after 17,304 attempts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9XP1lhMrPo Stalemate Redux was rated a little while after it was uploaded and several players beat it afterward, including Sunix,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YsQWd3zG5vw Wooshi999,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ld1BjsfGcI and DiamondSplash.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9XP1lhMrPo Gameplay * '''0-75% (TheTactiq): '''Tactiq's part starts off with a ship sequence that features narrow passages, tricky gravity changes, and size changes which require a lot of precision. The player then enters a wave section with very narrow paths and sudden gravity and size changes with a small memory area, just like the original Stalemate. Then, it ends with dual cube possessing two triple spikes, where we also see a tab of chess and the text "There is no Escape." Then, the drop begins with a triple-speed mini UFO segment which has closed roads with fair jumps, a lot of hard and precise timings, sudden gravity changes with orbs and portals, and variations in size. The player then continues to a mini ship section with a lot of straight flying, jump orbs, sudden changes of gravity, and size changes. * '''76-100% (TheFrozenTide): FrozenTide's part starts with a normal-speed ball section, where the player must have a lot of memory, as in this sequence, there are many portals of gravity and size, many false paths with orbs that should not be touched, and flashes with very distracting color changes. Next, the player transitions into a mini dual ship sequence, which features inconsistent amounts of straight flying, followed by a few variations of gravity by multiple jump orbs and portals, and culminates with a section with Clever Blocks that needs to be pressed while changing gravity constantly, and ends with a short straight flying section to finish the level with the appearance of the text "Stalemate Redux." Fails * EndLevel crashed at 95%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oqtJf178Q0g * Zephal crashed at 86%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWgYJhB5YvY Records Trivia * The password for the level is 115911. * The level contains 41,856 objects. * While verifying the level, Zephal completed the level but missed the only coin of the level, therefore making the run invalid for uploading (It is also worth mentioning that the coin was free). He had no interest in completing the level once again, so he removed the coin and no-clipped the level in order to verify and upload the level. * Stalemate Redux was once #1 on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, due to Zephal himself saying that it was harder than Yatagarasu. * In Chess, Stalemate means a position counting as a draw, in which a player is not in check but cannot move except into check.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stalemate Walkthrough References Category:2.1 levels Category:CollaborationsCategory:Hell-themed levels Category:Top 150 Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:2.0 levels